1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film magnetic head in general incorporated within a magnetic recording device or storage system such as a hard disk drive (HDD). The thin film magnetic head is usually designed to write magnetic data into a magnetic recording medium in the magnetic recording device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin film magnetic head is often utilized to write magnetic binary data into a magnetic recording medium. The thin film magnetic head includes a thin film coil pattern winding around a magnetic core. When an electric current is supplied to the thin film coil pattern, a magnetic flux runs through the magnetic core.
The thin film magnetic head is, for example, mounted on a head slider incorporated in a magnetic storage system. The head slider opposes its medium-opposed or bottom surface to a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic recording disk, for example. The tip ends of the magnetic core, namely, upper and lower magnetic poles face each other at the bottom surface of the head slider. A non-magnetic gap layer is interposed between the upper and lower magnetic poles at the bottom surface. The gap layer serves to leak the magnetic flux out of the bottom surface. The leaked magnetic flux generates a magnetic field for recordation. When this magnetic field is applied to the magnetic recording medium, magnetic bit data can be written into the magnetic recording medium.
In general, the thin film coil pattern consists of a single swirly conductive pattern. As the number of wind gets larger, the overall length of the swirly conductive pattern gets longer. The impedance of the swirly conductive pattern thus increases. A larger impedance leads to a mild rise of a magnetic field for recordation. A magnetic field of a sufficient intensity cannot be generated in a moment. As the frequency of a signal for recordation gets higher, the magnetic field for recordation will suffer from a smaller intensity. Magnetization of a sufficient intensity cannot be established on the magnetic recording medium.